User talk:Scary Nitrome goat
Welcome Hello Scary Nitrome goat, and welcome to the , the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Scary Nitrome goat page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. For a full list of ways you can help, visit Nitrome:Helping out. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 17:48, November 24, 2012 Welcome! Hello Scary Nitrome Goat! Welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! When I first heard your name, I thought of the Goat from Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage. Also, we wouldn't be enemies if you get famous in some fan fiction (I actually haven't appeared in fan fiction). If you need any help, you can simply message me back. And about those signatures, you can request a signature here. Hope you have a fun time creating articles! Also, you write articles well, despite being here less than a day. -- 18:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Still asking... The user Bluefire2 made it for me, but he isn't active here anymore. If you want, I can make you one. Just describe to me what you want the signature to look like, and I'll try to make it. -- 19:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:I finished! Hi Scary Nitrome goat! Good job on creating those pages! Unlike new users who make little edits here and there, you made good edits, and also wrote articles in the correct way (you wrote articles in third person, most users make the mistake of writing articles in first person). Keep up the good work! -- 20:50, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Your signature is done! Hello Scary Nitrome goat! I've finished your signature! Here it is: I can change anything, or add anything, if you want. Just ask! Once you're happy with your signature, go into your preferences (hover over the word "Scary Nitrome goat" at the top-right side of any page you're on, then click "My preferences"), and under "Signature", put the below in the box after the word Custom signature: |— Scary Nitrome goat (talk)}} Also, I've linked the image of the Frost Bite goat to your talk page (http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Scary_Nitrome_goat) and the two mountains to your user page (http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scary_Nitrome_goat). -- 21:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Hi there, I'm SQhi, and I take it upon myself to look out for new members and welcome them personally to the wiki. I hope I did my job, since this message was posted within 12 hours of your joining! Oh, so you want to create stubs! Please do. There are still many undocumented topics out there! Please do a quick search before you create a stub though, the information might already be out there somewhere. Also, if you really did create an extra article, it's okay, we can merge the information. Have fun editing! SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 03:53, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Failed Signature Activation Hi Scary, if that should be how I should address you? I've examined what your signature generates and I think I may have found the root cause of your agony. Go under preferences again, under the signature section, and check(tick the box) ''I want to use wikitext in my signature. Try it again. Your signature should work fine now. SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 12:56, November 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Reporting... Well done! With all your help, we won't have any more red links on the wiki. Keep up the good work! -- 22:30, November 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:What happen?! Since a majority of game components for certain games won't themselves be enough for an article, it was decided to have some articles placed in lists. I decided that for all Ice Beak hazard articles, since there is not much to write about them, they should go in a list. So when you went to create the cannons article by clicking the link, you actually clicked the link Hazards (Ice Break)#Cannons. In source mode, to create a link to a page, you simply put down [[]], where is the name of a page. Thus, if I wanted to link to Eskimo, I would put down Eskimo. Thus, for that link, I had written down Cannons. When creating a link in source mode, if you want the link to have alternate text, you place a pipe (shift + \ on a US keyboard). So, if I wanted to have the words "main character from Frost Bite" and have that link to the Eskimo, I would put down (in source mode) main character from Frost Bite. Now, you may also notice the # sign. If you link to something, and want it to link to a certain section of a page, you can use the # sign to link to a certain section. So, if I wanted to link to the Appearance section of the Bull beast article, I would write down in source mode Bull beast#Appearance. This also allows you to customize the name of the link. If you want, I can show you how to do this method is source mode, but only if you want to. So, back to what you said. When you clicked to create the article, you clicked to go the cannons section of the Hazards (Ice Break) article. However, since that article doesn't even exist, you are simply taken to create the article. And Ice Break being in parenthesis is a problem on my part, I accidentally read the title as Ice B'r'''eak. And finally, All you goats are belong to use! (since you play/heard of Zero Wing, I assume you must have heard about this meme right?) (for a long time, I always read this quote as "All your bases belong to us", even ommiting the "are" when it was in front of my face. Even right as I was sending you this message, I still read it incorrectly). -- 23:13, December 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:I might do this too much, but... Congratulations! Thanks for helping, you actually help a lot by creating pages and adding content to them, since new users usually don't do as much work on a page as you do. Epic work! Keep it up! -- 17:03, December 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Canopy branches You can add it. -- 19:18, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Regarding: Useless Dying Oh sorry, I was just trying to revise the page. That sentence wasn't written very well, so I changed it. Sorry though. - 11:26, February 27, 2013 (UTC)